


Set Me Ablaze

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: "Finally, Ava was able to open a portal into Sara’s room. As she stepped through and looked up from her time courier, she immediately stopped, her eyes widening and jaw dropping. Leaning back against the headboard of her bed, Sara was casually lounging in one of Ava’s Time Bureau-issued blazers….And Sara was wearing ONLY the blazer along with a pair of skimpy black panties."





	Set Me Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no specific time or point in the show at which this fic is set. Ava refers to Sara as her girlfriend in this, though, so it's before 3x15 or after they reconcile and get back together after the season finale. It doesn't really matter, though.
> 
> This fic was completely and utterly inspired by this photo of Caity Lotz and my gay ass not being able to handle it:
> 
> http://onceuponacaskett.tumblr.com/post/173562898706#notes

Ava looked down at her phone as it buzzed on top of her desk, smiling softly as she saw Sara’s name pop up.

_Come over._

She was about to respond when another message came through.

_And don’t even say you’re too busy. I checked with Gary and he said your day officially ended 2 hours ago._

Ava rolled her eyes, simultaneously irked and thankful that Gary had ratted her out. On one hand, she had a load of paperwork that needed to be done. But on the other, she was getting tired and just wanted to leave. Picking up her phone, she sent a reply.

_Give me 5 minutes to finish up here. Where on the Waverider am I opening a portal?_

_My room._

Leaving the conversation at that, Ava quickly found a good stopping point in her work and straightened up the mess that was covering her desk. Finally, she was able to open a portal into Sara’s room. As she stepped through and looked up from her time courier, she immediately stopped, her eyes widening and jaw dropping.

Leaning back against the headboard of her bed, Sara was casually lounging in one of Ava’s Time Bureau-issued blazers….And Sara was wearing _only_ the blazer along with a pair of skimpy black panties.

Swallowing hard, Ava raked her eyes over her girlfriend’s body, finding herself extremely fixated on the fact that the blazer was unbuttoned and she could see the curved swells of Sara’s breasts. Dropping her gaze lower, she could feel her mouth practically watering at the sight of her well-defined abs.

The sound of Sara laughing drew her attention back up to her face.

"See something you like?” Sara said, smirk firmly planted on her face.

It took a moment for Ava’s brain to buffer properly. “You’re wearing my blazer.”

“Yep, you left it here the other day.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sara shrugged. “Thought I’d find a more… _fun_ way of returning it to you. So how about you rip it off me and take it back now.”

Ava didn’t have to be told twice. Quickly, she removed her own blazer, letting it fall to the floor without a second thought, before ripping off the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She sauntered over to the bed and knelt above her. Leaning down, she pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss; one that had Sara flinging her hands behind Ava’s head to try to grasp her hair.

Sara let out a frustrated growl when she remembered that Ava currently had her hair pulled back in a tight bun, as usual. In record time, she worked the bobby pins loose and yanked her hair tie out, allowing blonde locks to tumble free from their constraints.

Ava moaned as Sara threaded her fingers through her hair and tugged on it gently. Okay, so maybe Ava had a thing for having her hair pulled during sex. Fucking sue her. Sara, ever the opportunist, took that moment to slip her tongue into Ava’s mouth.

Ava shifted on top of her so that she could press her thigh between Sara’s legs, groaning when she felt a damp spot on her panties.

Sara ripped her mouth away, panting lightly. “Not that I couldn’t kiss you forever, but I need you to move that mouth of yours a little lower than my lips. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Hmm.” Ava nuzzled a spot just below Sara’s jawline before tracing her tongue over the shell of her ear. “Have you been thinking about me fucking you? Making you come?”

“Yes,” Sara hissed as she felt Ava bit her earlobe.

"I can feel how wet you are. You’ve been like that all day, haven’t you?” She worked her way down Sara’s neck, stopping to suck a dark mark into the skin of collarbone.

“Fuck, yes,” Sara moaned. “Please, Ava. Put your mouth on me.”

“My mouth _is_ on you,” she reminded her.

“Lower.”

Ava smirked deviously. “Oh? You mean lower here?” She kissed in between Sara’s breasts, nudging the edges of the blazer aside while her tongue licked up a bead of sweat. “Or here?” Moving down farther, Ava’s tongue traced each line of the abs in front of her, her teeth nipping at her skin. Sara’s stomach twitched and flexed as her mouth traversed the hardened planes.

“I swear to god, Ava, if your tongue doesn’t touch my vagina in the next 5 seconds, I’m kicking you out and getting myself off!”

Ava shook her head. “You wouldn’t do that.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I really would.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” she snorted. “I know for a fact that that vibrator in your dresser is nothing compared to my fingers and tongue and kicking me out will only leave you with a _very,_ _very_ unsatisfying orgasm.”

Sara absolutely hated that she was right. Her body was craving Ava and there was no way in hell it was settling for less.

Knowing that she had won, Ava smugly grinned. “But seeing as I’m suddenly in the mood to be generous right now, I suppose I can stop torturing you and give you what you want.”

Sara tangled her fingers in Ava’s hair and lightly scraped her nails over her scalp, knowing what it would do to Ava, who’s body shivered in response.

Hooking her thumbs into the sides of Sara’s panties, Ava quickly ripped them off. Without hesitation, buried her head between her legs and began making Sara see stars. Sara wasn’t a silent lover and it was one of the many, many things that Ava loved about her.

When she lashed the tip of her tongue over her clit, Sara gasped with both pleasure and relief that Ava was finally where she needed her the most. It seemed that while Ava had taken her sweet old time kissing her way down Sara’s body, she was going to waste absolutely no time in making her come.

Throwing an arm across Sara’s gyrating hips, Ava slid her tongue inside her, moaning as the taste that enveloped her senses. She could feel the hands in her hair tugging more firmly and trying to bring her closer and deeper—if that was even physically possible. When it was getting hard to Ava to breathe, she reluctantly pulled back.

Sara was about to voice her displeasure, but instead bit her lip and arched her back as she felt two slender fingers thrust inside her at a brutal pace. She wanted to be fucked _hard_ and damn if Ava was quickly getting the message.

Ava circled her tongue around Sara’s clit before sucking it into her mouth. She added a third finger to the two moving inside Sara and tried not to grin when she heard a noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a groan.

Ava’s hand was completely soaked as Sara continued to drip wetness onto her. It was so tempting for Ava to lean down and greedily lap up more with her tongue, but she could tell Sara was close to coming. And she may like to tease and torture her beforehand, but it was rare that she would try to postpone and drag out Sara’s orgasm when she was _this_ close.

The hand that was attempting to keep Sara pinned to the bed moved up and crept beneath the open blazer Sara still had on. Ava palmed one her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipple, sending Sara hurtling over the edge.

Sara’s inner walls pulsated around Ava’s fingers as she continued her strokes and thrusts inside her. A new burst of slick gushed out of Sara as her hips unconsciously moved of their own free will.

Ava watched as the abs she had spent delicious minutes running her tongue over clenched with spasms. As she felt her gradually come off her high, Ava moaned, her mouth still wrapped around Sara’s clit, causing her body to jerk in response to the sudden vibrations.

Releasing Ava’s hair, Sara threw an arm across her face, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Slipping her fingers out of her, Ava crawled up the length of Sara’s body and kissed her.

"I guess it was a good decision not to kick you out, huh?” Sara laughed, making Ava smile in return. “Wouldn’t want you to leave this time without your blazer anyway.”

"I don’t know,” Ava said. “I think I could get used to you having it after this.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, in that case, why don’t you help me take off _my_ blazer and get me naked so that I can do the same to you?”

Ava sat up and grabbed the lapels, pulling Sara up with her. “That’s gotta be the best thing I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
